1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking lever cover for a vehicle, in detail, a technology associated with a cover making the external appearance of a parking lever bending a lot.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle parking lever is a member that a user operates to park the vehicle that is usually disposed near console at the center of the vehicle.
Parking levers are recently modified in various ways to increase the volume of the console, prevent the parking levers from protruding, and improving the aesthetic appearance, while the bend angle has increased in the parking levers.
That is, the portion from the pivot axis to the end of the parking levers is not straight and bends, in which the bend angle reaches above 50°, even 60° to 70°.
When the bend angle of parking levers is too large, as described above, it is difficult to make the external appearance of the parking levers with a single cover as in the related art. This is because it is difficult to injection-mold a cover having a large bend angle from a single part and it also requires a very difficult work to attach the cover manufactured in this way to the lever frame.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.